


Hellblazer - World's Apart

by Enigma13



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), Constantine (TV), Supergirl (TV 2015), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Get ready for some twists and turns and supernatural battles, I come up with ideas that won't leave me alone., Lots of moving parts to this., Team as Family, Unplanned Story, i don't know why this happened
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-30
Updated: 2017-07-19
Packaged: 2018-11-21 12:58:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11357994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Enigma13/pseuds/Enigma13
Summary: Laurel Lance was supposed to die. It was natural law that once a life had been ended that it should not be brought back or saved. Humans were always lucky with their advancement in medicine to accidentally break it and save someone's life, but when it's supernaturally done, especially by the multiverse's most hated man, John Constantine, it isn't cute anymore.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So, gonna be honest with you guys by also turning around with you and going, "What the fuck, Enigma?" Cause I have no idea where this came from. There were several headcannons that wouldn't leave me alone and I always wanted to write a fix it fic to Laurel's stupid death in stupid season 4. So here is al of them mixed together into what I hope is a readable fic. I'm still kind of pulling it all together, but strap in and hold your genitals cause this is going to be a crazy ride.

Oliver watched helplessly as Laurel convulsed on the table. This was all his fault. Damien Darhk had gotten his magic back and he’d made Oliver just as powerless as he had been on the island when he was nothing more than a brat. Then he’d stabbed Laurel with one of his own arrows. This was all his fault. He couldn’t even really see the nurses or doctors as they pushed him back against the wall in an effort to get to Laurel. He slid down and closed his eyes as soon as he heard the machine flat line. 

The long call of the heartbeat monitor sounded as the death knell for the first love of his life and one of his best friends. He had shared her last moments with her, and now he had to go and tell Quentin that he’d lost another one of his daughters. Oliver was nothing if not a curse, a blight on anybody he came into contact with, he couldn’t believe-

He felt the slap across his face, and didn’t even really feel it sting because of how surprised he was. There, standing above him, dressed to the nines in a nurse’s dress, was John Constantine. “Mate, I get that you do the weepy thing, but if you don’t get up and help me with this, then you’re lovely, beautiful, friend here is gonna bite the bullet for real.”

“John?”

“No, your Auntie Marge. Of course it’s me, you bloody idiot. Sorry I’m late. Your American hospitals are incredibly annoying to sneak into.”

“We can save her?” Oliver felt it was best to ignore John’s sass in favor of possibly saving Laurel.

Oliver watched John nod. “Her soul hasn’t left her body yet, there is still time, especially considering I’ve stopped time for a while. Now get off your ass and save your ex.”

They both turned, Oliver pushing himself off the wall. It was the first time he’d looked around the room since he’d heard the monitor go off. The nurses and doctors were all frozen, but pushed up against the walls of the room. Laurel was still on her bed, in the mid convulsion, her eyes still open and staring at the ceiling. The heart monitor had stopped when the rest of time did and was stuck on the long thin line, reading zero heartbeats per minute. Constantine walked over to Laurel and looked her over. 

“Okay, this is nothing like what we did for her sister. We are trying to give her soul a reason to stay, while we heal her. That takes willpower. Even when the body shuts down, if the will is strong enough then the spirit can stay for as long as it can hold itself together. That’s where some of the less evil hauntings come from. While I heal her, you’re going to hold her face, and help her will herself not to die. Keep her focused on you. Got it?”

Oliver knew he looked lost when John rolled his eyes. “Focus on her eyes, Oliver. Put all that pain you just saw watching her die and make her spirit stay. I can fix her up, but this breaks several laws of nature and it’s going to have some deep ramifications.” 

He nodded and Oliver reached down and grabbed her face. He focused on every memory of her that he had, starting from when they were young kids, just goofing around together, to when they were teenagers dating on and off. He didn’t focus on just the good memories, which would have been unfair to them both. They had gone through their fair share of pain together, but that was all a part of their story. When he finally got through all of that, he focused on how they were now. They were finally in a place where they were both happy with where they were at in life and with each other. All that pain had led to something amazing. The team of the Green Arrow and Black Canary, fighting to make the world a better place would echo throughout history somehow, he was sure. He kept focusing on that until Laurel breathed in a deep breath, her eyes blinking rapidly as she started coughing.

Oliver leapt back from her and turned to look at John. He looked exhausted but there was a self-satisfied smirk on his face. Laurel slowly lifted her head up and looked around. She felt near where her wound was and when she came away with nothing she looked between them. “Am I dead?”

Oliver opened his mouth, he knew he was grinning, and he didn’t know what he planned to say, but it ended up not mattering when John spoke for him. “You were. We kept your soul around long enough for you to be saved.”

Laurel smiled kindly at John. “You save someone from my family again, Constantine. I’m beginning to think that you have a soft spot.”

“Oh, hush it, love. There was just something not right about letting you take an exit like that.” His face turned dark. “This isn’t over yet though. We broke some laws of nature by doing this, and there are always consequences to that kind of magic.”

Oliver finally found his voice. “You didn’t say anything about consequences.”

John rolled his eyes at him. “Yes, because we had time to give you a lesson on the bestiary of supernatural beings and natural laws.” Oliver only felt slightly chagrinned at the sarcasm. He looked around at all the frozen nurses. “Let’s stage these sorry souls back where they were and let them take the credit for this.” He looked at Laurel. “Think you can fake being sick? You look like the perfect attendance type, so I don’t know if you ever did try to skip school.”

Oliver was surprised when Laurel glared at him, though he knew her well enough to notice her mouth quirking up in a small smile. “I’ll be fine. I’ll play the part. How soon do you think they’ll discharge me?”

The Englishman looked at Oliver. “With a sizable donation from the Queen family? I’m hoping immediately because after I restart time, I’m out of here. I’ll meet you at your cave in a couple hours. We will go over the next steps of what we have to do.”

“There’s more?” Oliver couldn’t help but let the worry creep back into his voice, even as he helped John move the nurses and doctors back into their positions. 

“Nothing too catastrophic. But we might need your friend The Flash. This could get very messy if left alone for too long, and then it won’t be just Laurel losing her life.” He sighed, “Fuck, I need a cigarette dealing with all of you.”

John overlooked his handy work on the placement of the medical personnel before nodding. He then began chanting in some other tongue that Oliver wasn’t going to even try to decipher and his eyes glowed an arcane color. He seemed to hold the spell a moment, the air around him shimmering before he looked at them both one more time. “Places people.” Laurel’s head dropped back to the pillow, though her eyes were still on Constantine, as Oliver moved back to his position on the wall. John threw them one last cocky smirk.

“And… Action.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Constantine explains some things and shit happens. Oh John you poor bad omen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, this is still mostly unplanned. This is a fix it fic cause Laurel Lance is amazing and had THE best character arc of anyone in arrow to this day and they still killed her off for poor reasons. So, obviously, I'm bringing her back because I love her and John Constantine is there because he's a spoopy asshole that I love, and oh yeah, this will tie in pretty heavily with Lena and why waste a good chance of more Supercorp? But, we don't see Kara until next chapter, so be patient my lovelies.

Laurel didn’t know how most people felt getting an arrow shot into them, but she thinks that she might have gotten the lucky end of the stick; she’d have to ask Roy for another opinion. She kept pressing her hand to her stomach, where she’d felt the arrow go in, but still came away with no pain or even a hint of blood. It had been all she’d done on the car ride back to the lair. Oliver had been able to bribe the hospital with a large donation and also the fact that this miracle might be better suited for Star Labs in case the healing was some Meta human nonsense. Starling City General didn’t want any part of that nonsense and had cleared her in a couple hours after some more tests. It was the best that they could hope for.

Despite knowing Barry and some of Team Flash, she was still surprised to find them there within a couple hours of being notified. Central City was pretty far away, and she still marveled at this new world that they lived in where it was possible. It was only Barry and Cisco, but still.   
She was instantly crushed in a hug from Thea before the elevator was even fully opened. Her dad was not far behind her and Laurel wondered if this was how she’d die instead, crushed with love and affection. Wouldn’t be the worse way to go, but Constantine went through a lot to get her back, might as well try to preserve that.

“Guys… air.”

They both loosened their grips and smiled at her shakily. She loved them both and she was still here, so she pulled them into her own hug and enjoyed it like it might be the last time they would hug, because she almost didn’t get this chance again.

“You know, for a bird that almost got her wings clipped permanently, you’re handling this rather well. Chas is always a bit of a wreck when he comes back from the dead.”

Laurel winked at him. “Well, I’m pretty sure running around in a mask should have told you something about my mental state, John.”

He gave her that award winning British grin. “Just remember you said it, love.” He cleared his throat. “I hate to wreck everyone’s good times, but we need to have a chat. I’m not sure how much time we have before this all goes to shit.”

Barry and Cisco nodded, still looking at Laurel as if she were a zombie, which she kind of was. That’s pretty trippy to think about. She shook her head to clear the excess thoughts. Apparently bringing her back has some catches to it and she needed to listen.

“For those of you who don’t know me, my name is John Constantine. I am a magician, a sorcerer, a wizard, whatever you wish to call me that make your scientific sensibilities feel better. I deal with the mystic arts.” Immediately Cisco’s hand went up. John didn’t bat an eye. “Save your questions for the end. I need to get through this.” Cisco slowly lowered his hand, looking like a kicked puppy. “Good. So, natural law is something that magicians alter all the time. We bend the rules, but we try to never break them. When you break them there are always consequences. Bringing someone back from the dead is breaking natural law.”

Oliver seemed to pipe up then. “So there are consequences to this.”

“Right. I don’t know which way Laurel’s soul was going, I don’t know you well enough for that, love, but whomever was getting it is most likely pissed we stole it back. They’ll send reapers to reclaim the soul they lost and they’ll try to take mine along with it as punishment.”

Laurel felt a cold hand grab her heart. They were coming to kill her again. She cleared her throat. “Reapers?”

“Nasty, ghoulish things. Can’t be seen except by those who are like me, or those who have died.”

“Well, I was dead for a little bit. And what about things like the Lazarus Pit? That’d make the reapers come, wouldn’t it?” Thea had a good point, though Laurel couldn’t bring herself to care much about other people at this moment with ghouls after her. Her adopted little sister's voice didn’t do much to mask his fear for her.

“The Lazarus Pit is a natural water source. Whether it was a gift from spirits or gods or whatever, it’s still here and therefore natural to those who can find it, plus it doesn’t come without its own drawbacks. It doesn’t break natural law that way, but magic bringing someone back? That’s a big problem.” 

Thea placed a possessive hand on Laurel’s shoulder. “So what can we do?”

“Well, there are a couple options…” John began, but Laurel cut him off. 

“But, you’ve already decided one for me, haven’t you? You wouldn’t have called Team Flash if they didn’t need to be here.” John gave her a sheepish smile, or as sheepish as the cocky Englishman could manage while they both, namely Barry, shifted awkwardly.

“Indeed. Didn’t think that you’d appreciate trying to trick different demons or God by promising your soul to them so they couldn’t allow it to be taken by any. Like I said, you seem the honest type.”

She felt her dad’s slight panic at what he said from behind her. “If that’s what you said no to, I hope the idea we are going with is much better.”

“Well, it’s the best I’ve got, so we’re going with it regardless.” He turned to Laurel specifically and gave her a slightly crooked grin. “How do you feel about an interdimensional vacation with yours truly?”

There was dead silence save for the several computer beeps coming from Felicity’s station for all of two minutes before the room exploded into questions. Barry and Cisco had their heads down talking, most likely about logistics, while Laurel felt Thea’s grip on her tighten. Laurel was still catching up; it’d been a long day. “A vacation?”

Everyone quieted at her question, allowing Constantine to nod. “More like a leave of absence. See, these reapers can’t travel dimensions. If demons and ghastly beasts could do that, they’d poor from every dimension into one army to take them all over. They won’t be able to get to you on another earth, and since I put myself in just as much danger by making sure you didn’t bite the, well I suppose it’d be arrow in this case, I’m coming with you. At least until we aren’t the talk of the town anymore and it’s a little safer.”

Laurel gulped. “So there will be a time that will be safe to be back here?”

Constantine twitched. “Sure.”

Her father caught on. “You don’t even know, do you?”

She watched him roll his eyes. “Look, we don’t really have options. Does it matter?”

“Of course it matters! That’s my daughter!”

Constantine shrugged. “Then seems you might want to be thanking me instead of yelling at me then, eh?”

Laurel caught her dad before he could lunge at the Englishman. After he watched them with amusement he sighed. “Look, it’s a maybe. Reapers are known to hold some grudges, but unless you are super important to some grand scheme by a god, demon, or angel, they’ll eventually forget. This is your best option.”

When there was no more argument, and even Laurel was seemingly resigned to this fate, John sighed and looked over at Team Flash. “So, any world that you’ve got someone you know? Someone that wouldn’t mind a few outsiders staying for… a while?”

Barry tilted his head, looking down at Cisco. “Earth 2?”

Cisco started to nod before grimacing. “Uh no, remember evil Laurel?”

Laurel didn’t remember an evil Laurel, that’d be a question she held onto for a while.

The speedster winced. “Okay, yeah, that’s a no go. Earth 19 would kill her as a breacher…” Barry blinked and looked at Cisco. “What about Kara?”

Cisco hummed. “I never met her, do you think she’d be willing? And is her world stableish?”

The Flash grinned. “Definitely would love some company. She’s too nice for her own good sometimes. I’m sure she’d be overjoyed. Plus, she has government backing so I’m sure setting up identities wouldn’t be that hard.”

Soon enough the turned to Constantine and nodded. “Earth 39 it is.”

John smirked. “Why do I sense that this Kara is a goody two shoes like you, Flash?”

Barry didn’t seem to be amused by the connotations but shut his mouth as soon as his retort came out with a crack in his boyish voice. John grinned in victory before turning to Laurel. “Might want to start your goodbyes now, love. Don’t know how much longer we have.” His eyes flicked up as Laurel heard something, a kind of scraping sound coming from above. “Make that minutes.” 

Thea glanced up at Laurel with wide eyes. “Did you hear that?”

Laurel simply nodded, turning to say her goodbyes to most of the room, though her eyes never strayed from her father and the girl she’d basically adopted as her pseudo daughter or younger sister. “Please visit. I can’t go too long without seeing you, and I might have to commit murder if I’m stuck with him too long.” Her dad squeezed her tight before Thea did the same. “I love you both.” She turned to walk towards John and then spoke over her shoulder. “Tell Sara when she’s back. I’m not gone, just on sabbatical. Bring her to visit too. And figure out a way to repair my suit and bring it to me. Just because I’m on a different world, doesn’t mean that I’m stopping what I love to do.” She watched Thea nod, as if she’d personally take care of it, before sniffling and leaning into Lance, who looked a little misty eyed himself.

Oliver had stepped up to John while Laurel had been talking. She raised an eyebrow when Oliver narrowed his eyes at something John said. The clanking sounded again before she could question them and Constantine turned and grabbed her wrist. “We better bloody do it now, before we’re both in hell. Time for you to Flash us there, boy scout.”

Barry narrowed his eyes, but nodded to Cisco, slipping his hands around both their shoulders, and as soon as the blue swirl appeared in front of them, Laurel looked over and gave a shaky smile to her father, but that turned into wide eyed fear as she saw a looming ghostly figure floating behind him, scythe in hand. John shouted from behind him. “Go! Now!”

And before she could blink, she felt them shoot forward into the abyss.

 

The room looked around at one another. Thea, and to a lesser extent, Oliver wide eyed watching behind Lance as the ghostly figure squealed in anger and turned, fading into the wall. “Holy shit.”

“Was it here?” Felicity piped up from behind everyone.

“Oh yeah. That’s the creepiest thing I’ve ever seen.”

Oliver wasn’t paying attention to that, as his eyes snapped to Cisco slowly took his glasses off, a confused look on his face. “Cisco? What’s wrong?”

“It’s probably nothing… just Constantine was vibrating differently.” He shook his head. “Maybe I was just imagining it.”

“Okay,” Oliver said trying to keep his voice neutral and free of worry. “But if you didn’t, what would that mean?”

“Well, it’d mean that John Constantine isn’t originally from our earth.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ooh, I wonder which Earth Enigma is going to make John a part of. I did research into John Constantine's history so, it'll be comic book accurate about his past and that will certainly come later into the story and it'll shock the shit out of you, I hope. I enjoy writing this, and I hope fellow Laurel and Supercorp fans do too!

**Author's Note:**

> Good? Bad? Horrible? Don't worry Supergirl fans, that's coming in chapter 3. Flash Fans get their chapter next time! I hope you guys don't mine. And I also hope you guys like it. I hope you like it a lot actually, cause I know I cackled while writing John Constantine.


End file.
